


室友们爽一爽

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: TMTK, 拉莫斯/克罗斯, 水宽, 穆勒/克罗斯, 莱万多夫斯基/克罗斯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	室友们爽一爽

空调外机在阳台在发出阵阵声响，外面是圣诞来临之前的寒冷，但是在一门之隔的寝室之内，却是满室春光。

“唔……啊啊……唔……”

托尼双手无力地撑在书桌上，细腰被身后的人捏住，一次次用力的顶撞冲散了他的头发，一缕头发垂了下来，随着自己摇晃的身体来回晃动。

衬衫扣子只剩下一个没有解开，松散的布料被揉皱露出了白皙的后脖颈和圆润的肩头，贴在胸前的布料已经被渗出的乳汁浸湿，透过衬衫也能看到藏在里面又红又肿的乳头。

托尼手肘撑在桌面上，双手慌乱地想要捂住嘴不发出淫叫，被操得又湿又软的后穴依旧恬不知耻地紧紧包裹着不断抽插的阴茎，被欲望冲昏了头脑的托尼也自觉不自觉地扭动着腰身想要迎合，湿漉漉的眼睛挤出几滴眼泪，胸口胀得难受，他只能压低腰想要用胳膊蹭一下胀疼的乳房。

而他这压低腰的动作更像是不知满足地向身后的人求欢，莱万一个用力将阴茎捅到那紧致的后穴深处，引得身下的人又发出一声压抑勾人的呻吟。

莱万俯下身子胸口紧贴着托尼的后背，伸出舌头轻舔了一下他的脖颈，双手顺着腰线滑到他松散的衬衫里，准确地捏住了托尼还在往外渗乳的乳头，“怎么还有这么多奶？嗯？”

莱万低沉的声音在耳边响起，炙热的呼吸将托尼连带着脖子上的皮肤都烫的通红，巨大的阴茎还插在后穴中，一下一下轻轻地抽插磨蹭，莱万胯下的阴毛将托尼屁股上的那一片白嫩的皮肤蹭得泛起了淡淡的粉红色。

托尼被莱万慢腾腾的动作撩得浑身难受，自己说不出羞耻的话，只能用后穴一缩一缩地想要催促那根肉棒动起来。

莱万被他销魂的后穴绞得差点缴械，又用力顶了一下，张口含住托尼通红的耳垂，“还想要吗？”

托尼颤了一下，想要摇头让他停下，乳头被捏住还在不断地往外渗乳，胸口却还是越来越胀，后穴被插得又辣又爽。摇头的动作也变成了小幅度的点头，小小的呜咽从手中漏出。

莱万按住扭来扭去的屁股，抽出了自己被淫液泡得湿淋淋的阴茎，抬手拍了一下托尼白嫩丰满的屁股，一个红印瞬间浮了出来，吓得托尼轻叫了一声。

“转过来，我要吸你的奶。”  
托尼被这露骨的话羞得整个人都变红了，慢慢腾腾地转过身。

刚转过来莱万就一把把人抱了起来放在桌子上，解开托尼衬衫的最后一颗扣子，露出了挺翘红肿的乳头，莱万脱下衬衫，拧了几下系在了托尼眼上，遮住了他水汪汪的眼睛。

眼睛看不见导致其他的感官更加敏感，托尼在乳尖刚被对方的舌面触到时就忍不住绷直了身子，但随即又软了下来，胀疼的乳头被含住，托尼能感觉到一股一股的乳液被吸出，胸口的胀疼是被缓解了，可乳头又被莱万吸的一阵阵刺疼，  
“唔……没……没有了……啊……”托尼手抱着莱万的脑袋，不知道是想推开他还是想把他抱得更近，垂在桌边的双腿不自觉得抬起蹭着莱万的腿。

莱万吐出了被自己吸得比另一半红肿了好几倍的乳头，刚松开就有一滴奶白的液体从乳尖露出，顺着他胸口的弧度缓缓往下滑，莱万伸出舌头把这滴乳汁从下往上舔净，舌苔又狠狠得蹭过颤巍巍的乳头，“这么多还说没有？另一边我还没吸呢……”

双手抓着腰两侧暗搓搓磨蹭的双腿，用力向两边分开，露出刚刚被操开还没完全闭合的穴口，似乎是料想到了即将被撑开，穴口还在一颤一颤地收缩着。  
一挺腰将坚硬的阴茎捅了进去，再次将甬道完全撑开。

托尼还没来得及惊呼就被莱万凶猛快速的冲撞堵住了嗓子，双手根本就没有力气支撑身体，上半身慢慢地躺在了桌子上，双腿被莱万分开架在他的肩膀上，臀肉随着他用力的抽插被拍打得泛红，挤出的淫液也在穴口被捣弄成白沫，粘在莱万的阴毛阴囊上。

忽然托尼的阴茎被握住，被轻柔但又快速地套弄撸动，这灭天的快感直冲大脑，托尼手指紧紧抓着桌边，腰都微微抬起颤抖着。发出阵阵呻吟的嘴巴被堵住，尝到熟悉的味道后托尼也主动送上香舌和他一起缠绵，两人舌尖相互纠缠发出啧啧水声。

很快托尼就不行了，颤抖着身子射了出来，尖叫声消失在两人紧贴的唇间。

莱万也被托尼高潮收缩地更紧的后穴刺激地释放了出来，一股股的精液射到甬道最深处。喘着粗气抽出微软的阴茎时，湿漉漉的龟头带出了一道淫靡的白丝。  
放下托尼无力的双腿，对着亲得难舍难分的穆勒说，“到你了。”说完就坐在一旁的凳子上，看着这两个人的活春宫。

穆勒松开了托尼水润的嘴唇，抱着他也坐在了凳子上，分开了托尼的双腿让他面对着自己跨坐在自己身上，手掌抚摸着他光滑的脊背，轻吻着他的脖颈，温柔的问他，“知道我是谁吗？”

“嗯……是……托马斯……”不知满足的身体颤抖着靠近穆勒，还在往外挤着精液的后穴磨蹭着穆勒的大腿，却越磨越痒。

“想让我操你吗？”

“想……呜……操我……快……”托尼哽咽着说，湿透了的穴口把穆勒的裤子都打湿了。

“那你得先让我开心了才行。”穆勒逗弄着托尼说。

托尼咬了一下嘴唇，犹豫了一下，还是软下了身子，从穆勒腿上滑下，摸索着解开了他的皮带，掏出穆勒早就坚硬如铁的阴茎，伸出猩红的舌尖轻舔了一下他的龟头。

坐在一旁的莱万感觉自己的阴茎又开始涨大，早知道一开始也让他给自己口了。

托尼艰难的吞下穆勒的阴茎，舌头舔过柱身的每一处，连下面的囊袋也没有落下，直到把每一处都舔得湿淋淋的，嘴唇含着穆勒的龟头，舌尖扫过这敏感的每一处，用自己生疏却勾人的技巧勾引着口中的性器的主人。

果然，穆勒一把将人拉了起来，把他按在桌子上将阴茎直直地捅了进去，他的后穴早就被操得湿软，再加上残留在里面的精液的润滑，穆勒进得畅通无阻。

“啊……啊嗯…哈…”瞬间被填满的感觉让托尼叫出了声，微肿的穴口依旧死死得吸着穆勒的性器，对方的每一次抽插都几乎要将自己捅穿，刚刚才被射满的淫穴又食髓知味般的缠了上来，被挤出来的精液顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下。  
也许是寝室内的空调温度太高了，也许是因为这个浪荡的人太淫乱，托尼的后背渗出滴滴汗珠。

穆勒瞥了一眼坐在一边打飞机的莱万，一只手搂着托尼的腰又坐回了凳子上，双手分开托尼的腿，把尿一般地让他的下体完全暴露出来，手托着他的腿弯，一下一下地抬起放下。

这样的姿势让穆勒的阴茎到达了最深处，每一次落下托尼都感觉体内的肉棒又深了几分。

莱万明白了穆勒的意思，起身来到托尼面前，穆勒松开了抱着托尼双腿的手，让他微微前倾趴在了莱万的胯间。

托尼抬手握住莱万的阴茎撸动了几下，随后便自觉地张口含住，舌头灵活地舔过他的龟头，舔遍柱身。  
莱万解开了蒙在托尼眼前的衬衫，突然的光亮让托尼一时反应不过来，眯着眼继续舔弄着口中的阴茎。

穆勒托着托尼的屁股，龟头破开奶油一般的甬道，每一次抽出时都被这紧致的肠肉舔舐，手不禁用力揉捏着他滑嫩的臀肉，丰满的臀肉从指缝中漏出。

不知道过了多久，托尼觉得自己上面下面的两个嘴都几乎没了知觉，阴茎也一点都射不出来了，穆勒才猛的将自己按下低吼着射在了自己身体深处。  
肠壁被精液刺激的感觉让托尼忍不住软下了腰，将莱万的肉棒吞得更深。

莱万也终于坚持不住，在托尼给自己做了深喉后第二次释放了出来。托尼咽不下这满满的精液，在莱万还没射净的时候就吐出了他坚挺的性器，导致莱万最后几股精液直接喷到了他的脸上。

托尼无力地瘫在穆勒怀里，双眼失神地看着前方，嘴巴微张着露出猩红的舌尖，淫秽的白浊从他的口角流下，红润的脸颊上还有几滴往下滑。胸前又红又肿的乳头还微渗着乳汁，小腹上也全是白色的精液。

莱万看着托尼的样子阴茎几乎又要站起来了，却还是忍住了，和穆勒一起把人抱到浴室清理好，洗澡洗到一半托尼就累的坚持不住睡了过去。

托尼是被胸口处一阵阵刺痛和快感惊醒的。稍微低下头看到趴在自己胸口上用力吮吸着乳头的人，心中猛的一惊，挣扎着想要躲开那人。

拉莫斯看人终于醒了，手分开托尼的双腿围在自己的腰间，抓住他的双手压在他的头顶，让他没法动弹。

一只手握住托尼纤细的手腕，另一只手轻抚着他的脸颊，脸上带笑地对托尼说，“醒了？”

托尼这才反应过来两人都没穿衣服，对方紧贴在自己屁股上的肉棒已经开始有站起来的迹象了，“放开我……”  
一开口托尼就感觉自己的声音都有些沙哑了，他甚至不敢扭着身体挣脱拉莫斯的控制，因为他只要一动就会磨蹭到那根巨大的阴茎。  
托尼转过头看向旁边，发现穆勒和莱万就在宿舍中，不过穆勒正坐在电脑前写文档，莱万也只是躺在床上带着耳机玩手机，根本没有想要分出一些注意力给自己的意思。  
拉莫斯捏着托尼的下巴转过了他的头，“看什么看，现在要操你的人是我。”说着便松开了捏着托尼下巴的那只手，向下抚摸用力揉捏了一下托尼肿起来的乳头，又挤出了几滴乳水，疼得托尼又是一声轻叫。

“怎么这么多奶，你是怀孕了吗？”拉莫斯用沾着乳水的手指伸到托尼微微肿起的穴口，一根手指轻松的插了进去，“明明是个男人，奶子能挤出这么多奶，”拉莫斯又插进去了第二根手指，两根手指在托尼紧致的甬道中到处抠挖，手指被蠕动的肠肉不舍般地紧紧包裹着，“这里还这么骚，你被多少人操过了？是不是班里的男生都操过你？”

托尼被拉莫斯的手指搅得神魂颠倒的，不久前才刚经历过一场激烈的性爱，现在的身体敏感得不行，再加上他还不停地用语言刺激自己，托尼的理智被冲的支离破碎。

插在后穴中的手指按压着托尼的前列腺，快感使得他的双腿都猛的绷紧，下意识想要并紧双腿，夹紧了腿间的拉莫斯的腰，就像是迫不及待地想要让他操进来一样。

拉莫斯抽出手指，拍了一下托尼肥嘟嘟的屁股，“这就忍不住了？真是个欠操的人，我之前怎么就没发现你这么骚呢，要不然早把你操得哭天喊地的了。”  
说着就微微挺腰，将自己硬得几乎要爆炸了的阴茎对准了那流着淫水的穴，一缩一缩地迫不及待样子，一挺身整根肉棒都埋了进去。

突然被充满的感觉让托尼有些受不了，嘴巴张开却没有发出声音，已经被松开的双手无力地推着拉莫斯的胸口，之前被操得肿胀起来的后穴现在又是火辣辣的疼。一口气终于缓了过来，托尼小声哽咽地说，“疼……呜不要……”

要是一定要的。不过拉莫斯看托尼这可怜巴巴的样子，还是稍微等了他一下。  
但他也等不了多久，托尼火热的甬道紧紧抓住他的阴茎，也许是因为疼，紧致的肠肉还在不停地一缩一缩地绞弄着，这感觉真不是人受得了的。

拉莫斯低头亲了一下托尼委屈的嘴角，双手抓着他白皙的大腿就开始了自己的运动。

“啊……不……太深了……呜……”拉莫斯挺动的速度并不快，但他每一次抽出阴茎后再插进去时却是特别用力，每一次都几乎要把托尼捅穿，恨不得把自己的两个阴囊都挤到这边缘红肿的淫穴里去。

“叫这么大声，你是想让隔壁的人一起来操你吗？”

“呜……不……”托尼被拉莫斯的话拉回了几丝理智，双手紧紧地捂着嘴，脑袋摇来摇去的，眼泪从眼角滑落。

可怜的床铺随着两人的晃动发出阵阵呻吟，配合着肉体相撞的声音，显得格外淫乱。

拉莫斯双手按在托尼的大腿，将他的双腿向前并在一起，这样的姿势让托尼的后穴又收紧了几分，低头看着自己跳动着青筋的肉棒不断地在他大张的菊穴中进出，流出的淫水也被打成了白浆。

拉莫斯抽出阴茎，把小声呜咽的人翻了个面，抬起托尼的屁股让他像只发情的母狗一样摇尾求欢。

空虚下来的感觉让托尼难以忍受，他忍不住扭动着翘起来的屁股饥渴地寻找着刚刚给自己带来愉悦的肉棒。

拉莫斯又拍了托尼一巴掌，“把屁股掰开。”

托尼听话地伸出双手，分开了自己被拍红的丰满的臀肉，露出了藏在股缝中还没完全闭合的菊穴，一张一合地催促着身后的人赶紧填满自己。

“操！”拉莫斯被这淫荡的东西勾得把持不住，一挺腰又把自己的阴茎插了进去，这次他没有再慢慢地抽插了，他双手捏着托尼的腰，仿佛上了马达一样，快速地抽出又插进，每一次又快又深。

“啊……呜……嗯呜……”托尼张口咬住身下的被子，把呻吟声降到最低，但这隐忍又模糊的声音也最是勾人。  
他掰开屁股的双手还没有松开，腰也往后蹭，淫荡不知满足地想要拉莫斯插得更深。

等到拉莫斯终于射了出来时，托尼已经什么都射不出来了，他还是维持着翘起屁股的姿势没有动，他的菊穴被操得都已经合不上了，拉莫斯抽出湿淋淋的阴茎后，托尼被操得充血肿起的后穴颤抖着想要闭合，一颤一颤地往外挤着淫秽的白浊。

拉莫斯翻过托尼，躺在他旁边，又含住了他比以前肿了好几倍的乳头，吮吸着所剩不多的乳液，还用牙齿咬住乳尖在齿间研磨。

刺痛感让托尼禁不住颤抖起来，无力地扭了一下身子后便放弃了挣扎，抬起手抓着胸口的脑袋，微微翻身抬起一条腿搭在了拉莫斯身上，  
“轻点……真的要被吸完了……嗯……轻点……”小声哼唧了几句后，托尼就又累的睡死过去，整个人还像个八爪鱼一样抱着拉莫斯，后穴因为红肿而将精液堵在了甬道中，没有再往外流。

自己日的自己善后。拉莫斯只好又把人从床上扛了下来，抱着去洗了个澡。

幸好第二天就是周末了，托尼睡了一整天。


End file.
